Verlorene Tränen
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Nun sitze ich hier, an diesem Ort, und wünsche mir meinen einzigen Freund zurück denn ich gerichtet habe.


Disclaim: Alles gehör noch immer J.K.R. und das wird sich nie ändern.

Ja nicht gerade ein Meisterleistung, aber mir ist so was schon lange im Kopf rumgespuckt.

Sagt was ihr davon haltet.

**Verlorene Tränen**

Es ist düster und nass. Das Wasser hat die Wände modrig gemacht, doch das bin ich gewohnt. Auch die Kälte die dieser Ort in mir auslöst ist nicht neu für mich. Ich hab sie schon so oft gespürt und sie zu einem Teil meiner Seele gemacht. Mit der Zeit wurde dieser immer größer und dann konnte ich ihn nach Außen nicht mehr verbergen. Und so wurde ich zu dem, der ich heute bin.

Wer ich bin, das weiß ich selber nicht mehr. Nur das ich nicht der bin der ich gerne sein möchte, ich bin nicht zu dem geworden der ich gerne sein wollte. Was ich bin, kann ich euch sagen. Ein Mensch aus Stahl, oder Stein. So viele meiner Ängste habe ich besiegt, um mich dann doch hinter einer Mauer zu verstecken. Ich habe es mir so ausgesucht. Im Grunde bin ich ein freier Mensch, dennoch in einem goldenen Käfig gefangen. Manchmal stelle ich mir selber die Frage ob ich schon tot bin.

Ich hatte meine Ziele immer klar vor Augen. Nie habe ich mich von Gefühlen leiten lassen, alles war rational durchdacht. Keine meiner Entscheidungen war je aus dem Bauch hinaus getroffen, wie ein alter Freund gesagt hätte. Er hätte es sich so gewünscht, und nun wird er es nie Erleben. Diese Welt hab ich so gewollt. Nein, ich habe sie mir so gestaltet, denn ich hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Mein Weg war schon von Beginn an vor geschrieben, und doch habe ich ihn freiwillig eingeschlagen, keiner hat mich dazu gezwungen.

Aber um den Erwartungen zu entsprechen hab ich mich sonst nie geschert. Mir war es gleich, ob ich in einer Clique war oder alleine. Und dann habe ich mich doch einer Gruppe angeschlossen. Wenn das auch nicht gerade ein Wunder war, denn genau diese Richtung war wie für mich geschaffen.

Zu der Zeit hatten sie sich schon einen Namen gemacht und viele zitterten nur bei dem Gedanken an ihren Anführer. Keiner wagte es des Namen des Dunklen Lords auch nur zu flüstern. Ja er hatte das erreicht was er wollte, die Menschen krochen vor ihm und wenn nicht lernten sie es oder starben.

Ich hatte dort alle was ich brauchte. Ich hörte oft viele Worte der Bewunderung, für mein Handwerk. Doch Freund hatte ich dort nie. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, hatte ich nur einen wirklichen Freund.

Er war so anders als ich, viel weiser, älter und auch lustiger. Kälte war für ihn nur ein Wort, auch wenn er sich manchmal dickere Socken wünschte. Im Schloss zog es wirklich heftig. Doch diese Kälte war nichts, gegen die in meinem Herzen.

Ich habe mich am Anfang nicht dagegen gewehrt, weil es mir gleichgültig war, doch dann habe ich diesen Mann kennen gelernt. Natürlich habe ich ihn schon viel früher gekannt, er hat mich unterrichtet. Doch erst nach diesem folgen schweren Ereignis, wusste ich was diesen Menschen auszeichnete.

Ich wurde zu einen von ihnen, und blieb doch zum Teil bei meinen alten Gewohnheiten.

Auf Worte der Unterstützung oder Freundlichkeit konnte ich in dieser Organisation lange warten, doch einen Feind hatte ich hier augenscheinlich nicht.

Ich habe das Doppelleben gemeistert, doch die Kälte in mir, war immer zum greifen nah. So konnte ich meinen Job machen, denn die eine Seite akzeptierte mich so wie ich war, und die andere erwartete von mir so zu sein.

Auch wenn man es mir nicht glauben möchte, aber ich habe in diesem alten Freund eine Art Vater gesehen, und er gab mir das Gefühl sein Sohn zu sein. Und jetzt steht die Welt still und rast doch an mir vorbei.

Ich kann es nicht glauben was ich getan habe. Ich war nie stolz auf einer meiner Taten als dunkler Zauberer, aber noch nie habe ich eine so sehr bereut wie diese. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, ich habe es versprochen. Sonst wäre ich jetzt tot. Wobei, zu meinem jetzigen Zustand macht das auch keinen unterschied mehr. Ich lebe ohne zu leben, weil ich meine Tränen verloren habe. Denn den Luxus des Trauerns kann ich mir nicht leisten.

Nun sitze ich hier, an diesem Ort, und wünsche mir meinen einzigen Freund zurück denn ich gerichtet habe. Es fühlt sich an als ob ein Stein an meiner Seele hängt, und keine Kraft der Welt kann ihn von dort weg bewegen.

Obwohl er nicht mehr ist, hallt seine Erscheinung noch lange nach. Ich kann die Stille hören, die das Lied des Phönixes hinterlassen hat. Vom Wind verweht wird jedes Wort, das auf der Trauerfeier gesprochen wird, die ich nur im geheimen besuchen kann. Massenhaft Menschen wollen ihm die letzte Ehre erweißen. Ich schäme mich hier zu sein, und doch muss ich da sein. Ich bin es ihm schuldig, ich würde mich so gerne Entschuldigen für das Leid das ich so vielen zugefügt habe, und denn ich zum ersten Mal nachempfinden kann. Solch einen Scherz habe ich noch nie gekannt, ein Kummer der tief im Herzen brennt, er läst einen nicht Atmen, am liebsten würde man es einfach einstellen.

Doch ich werde noch gebraucht, wenn ich jetzt aufgebe, war sein Tod nichts wert. Und das Leben das er gegeben hat, umsonst beendet. Seine Sonne ist versunken, doch die Wärme die er hier gelassen hatte konnte man noch spüren, selbst mein abgestumpftes Herz.

Aber jetzt sitze ich ihm gegenüber, dem Meister. Und ich begehre mir nicht sehnlichster als bei meinem Freund zu sein. Mit jedem Atemzug, und allen Faser meines Herzens, sehne ich mich nach meinem Zuhause.

Nach dem zugigen alten Schloss, in den alten Kerker, der trotz allem sehr behaglich war. An den Kamin in dem ich sein Gesicht zum letzten Mal lachend gesehen habe. Dort hin wünsche ich mich. Das diese Vorstellung nie wieder in Erfüllung geht brauch ich mir nicht sagen zu lassen.

Denn nun ist mein Zuhause in diesem modrigen Loch das sich Festung nennt, und schon seit Jahren baufällig ist. Ich bin hier für ein höheres Ziel. Ob ich es erreiche kann ich nicht sagen, es kommt auf den Erfolg eines Möchtegern Helden an und die Unterstützung durch seinen schwachsinnigen Freund.

Jedoch lasse ich nichts unversucht, um für das zu kämpfen, für das mein Freund sein Leben ließ. Ich werde noch einige krauen volle Taten begehen müssen, und jetzt da ich weis was Leid bedeutet, fällt es mir noch mal schwerer.

_Es dauerte noch ein Jahr bis Harry Potter es mit der Hilfe von Ron und Hermine schaffte alle Teile von Voldemorts Seele zu vernichten. Der Kampf der den Krieg beendete, war schneller vorbei als gedacht, nicht viele ließen ihr Leben, doch darunter auch der dunkle Meister der Tränke._

_Gerichtet durch die Hand einer Frau die ihn einmal bewundert hatte._

_Ein Grab bekam er nicht, aber das hätte er auch nicht gewollt._

**Ende**


End file.
